Discussioni utente:TerminerAndry
Benvenuto Ciao TerminerAndry, benvenuto su Gearspedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussioni utente:343 Guility Spark. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- JhonTheSpartan117 (Discussione) 09:38, 24 lug 2010 Spark alleluja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ho appena scoperto che in Gears 3 ci sarà Clayton Carmine, che non avrà nulla da spartire con Anthony o Ben.... vai sulla sua pagina in en,gearspedia! vedrai... sembra Cole 2 in versione bianca. oltre a ui ci saranno altri nuovi personaggi e vecchie conoscenze in gears 3. i nuovi sono *lui *Bernardette Mataki (appare nei libri) *Jace Stratton ( apparizione cameo in Gears 2 e appare in alcuni fumetti *Samantha Byrne *Griffin i vecchi sono ovviamente i "magnifici 4" marcus, dom, baird e cole. Torneranno anche Hoffman, il presidente Prescott, Anya, Dizzy e comparirà il padre di Marcus. perchè il mio paleolitico computer non le riesce a inserire. devi ancora mettere le immagini del lancer, la bolo e il martello. E anche il One-Shot e le granate fumogene. Allora hai deciso se prendi un' altro gioco quest' estate o spendi tutti i tuoi soldi per ordinare Halo Reach? dicevo per dire.... io ne potrei comprare 50 ma non me farei nulla. Comunque ho deciso (o meglio, mio fratello ha deciso, visto che mi prende i giochi che vuole lui (non vedo l'ora che si levi dalle scatole così potrò prendere i giochi che voglio)) cosa prenderò: *ora: Splinter Cell Conviction *Natale: Overlord II *Compleanno: ISDA la Conquista *Pasqua: Halo Reach/Gears 3 (dipende dal prezzo) *Estate prossima: quello rimasto ovviamente prenderò anche dei MS points per le estensioni...... Sbrigati a decidere, che altrimenti ontinui a titubare sino a Capodanno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comunque se hai detto che potresti prendre 10 H.Reach io direi che almeno un altro gioco ci sta! JTS - 117 Ciao, hai msn? JTS - 117 11:37, lug 28, 2010 (UTC) Mi dai la tua e-mai così ti aggiungo? JTS - 117 18:43, lug 28, 2010 (UTC) ti ho aggiunto JTS - 117 18:12, lug 29, 2010 (UTC) di nuovo spark allora, cos'è sta pigrizia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! al lavoro !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! p.s. e in fretta su che non posso fare tutto io. non posso fare un romanzo sulla Motoslitta che è comparsa in due righe!!!!! e comunque le foto non so come si mettono e quando incredibilmente ci riesco poi il mio paleolitico computer ce ne ha un millennio a caricarle! per fare un riferimento a GoW bisognerebbe dire: Abbiamo 77 fottuti articoli del ca**o devi metere le immagini a: Fumogeno, KR d' Assalto, Barca COG. se preriferisci lo stile Gears diventa: Devi mettere le fottute immagini a quei fottututi articoli che ti ho già detto un fottuto numero di volte.343 Guility Spark 08:11, set 9, 2010 (UTC) ora anche alla barca d' assalto ho letto su en.halopedia che master chief viene visto in halo reach. Nel filmato del penultimo livello, quando il pelican entra nella autumn, se tiri la levetta destra in basso lo vedi dentro una camera di crio conservazione. Non so come faccia a piacerti Reach343 Guility Spark 16:14, set 18, 2010 (UTC) oggi è il tuo compleanno quindi non perdo nemmeno tempo a connettermi. STAMATTINA IO ERO CONNESSO MENTRE TU ERI A SCUOLA A STUDIARE ! ! ! MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH343 Guility Spark 13:24, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) buonasera. leggi un po' questa roba e dimmi cosa ne pensi, però se non sai l' inglese non capirai una parola, e il tuo prof ti darà 2. But I am sure that you can do it well. Che cosa ho scritto? (p.s. se non lo sai prenderai veramente 2)343 Guility Spark 17:48, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah si e cosa ho scritto? comunque hai letto li? 343 Guility Spark 21:39, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s. non rispondere alla seconda, ne parliamo domani in chat tu oggi sei andato a scuola e io no! come mai continui a connetterti ma non modifichi mai nulla? ormai ho più modifiche io che tutti gli altri messi assieme. se ti chiedi come faccio a sapere che ti sei connesso, sappi: io veeeeeeeeeeeeedo tuuuttooooooooooo. mwahahahaha. volevo dirti, visto che oggi non mi sono connesso a Live, che a inizio 2011 ci sarà la beta di Gears of War 3. Non so però a chi la danno, comunque preparati a essere devastato!!343 Guility Spark 18:21, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) p.s. ho appena scoperto che dall' 11 al 28 novembre 10x XP su GoW 2. Me ne sono perso 9 giorni, #*@§31 x . se vuoi fare una partita io il 31x lo faccio, il 4 no perchè ho calcolato che mi ci vorrebbe comunque una settimana a salire di grado. TU DOMANI VAI A SCUOLA E IO NO!!!! AH-AH!!!!!!! p.s. avrebbe dovuto detonare????? cooooooooooooooooooooooosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????? si dice sarebbe dovuta detonare!!!!! p.p.s. il mio prof di latino ha sparato un'altra delle sue cazzate, cioè: RAI= Raglianti Asini Italiani !!!!!343 Guility Spark 17:15, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto Mi è stato detto che tu hai tutti i due Bioshock allora io ti prego di venire su (http://it.bioshock,wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_Wikia) ad aiutare un pò, con tutta la mia buona volontà non riesco a gestire una wiki da solo, allora se vieni ad aiutare te ne sarei molto grato. The AngelKrupfen 15.23, nov 25, 2010.